degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Torres
Andrew "Drew" Torres is a new junior (11th grade) at Degrassi Community School, transferring there for the 2010-2011 school year. Drew is shown to be exceptionally talented in areas such as basketball, football, drumming and flirting with girls. He is friends with K.C. Guthrie and Dave Turner. He is currently dating Bianca DeSousa after Alli found out about him and Bianca when they were dating. He is the step-brother of Adam Torres, the step-son of Audra Torres and son of Omar Torres. Drew Torres is portrayed by Luke Bilyk. Character History Season 10 The Boiling Point In [[What a Girl Wants (1)|'What a Girl Wants (1)']], Drew is first seen at the new and improved Dot where he meets Peter and Sav, telling them that he just transferred to the school down the street, otherwise known as Degrassi. He also pays for Sav's meal, telling him he will see him at school. In 99 Problems (1), Drew walks into the The Dot. At first he comes off as a pretty nice guy, introducing himself to Sav, and paying for his meal. Next scene they are in the gym and Drew comes up with the idea of a BBQ in the parking lot tomorrow, and for everyone to bring a date along with them, and everyone likes the idea then when there about to leave Drew comes up to Riley and says "I knew there was something between you two (another member of the team; Zane ) and if you want me to keep your secret a secret you better step aside for QB1." Riley gets angry and goes to Owen to plot revenge. In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1)']], Alli has a crush on Drew, and she invites Drew to her party to get his attention. Alli gets the party to play a game of "Never Have I Ever", where when someone says something they have never done, anyone who has done it must remove an item of clothing. Right when Drew is about to take off his pants, Alli then shuts the party down but switches Drew's watch with her own. Drew comes back and they begin to make out. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone (2)']], Alli insists that they make it official. Drew says that because of football he would be too busy and would change it if he could. Alli said she doesn't mind and Drew said she will. Later on when Alli asks if he wants to hang out, Drew suggests that they go somewhere and make out instead. Alli tells him that they could go to her house since "her parents won't be home for another hour." In You Don't Know My Name (1), Drew is still going strong with Alli. He goes to walk Alli to class and Alli asks for a label. Drew says that they don't need a label and that it won't make their relationship any stronger and that they're different. When Alli asks Drew if he wants to go to the dance with her, Drew lies and says that his mother won't let him go because of his bad grades. Without his knowing, Alli goes and writes an essay for him and turns it in. During class, Drew, after being informed about the paper, tries to tell the teacher, but Alli confesses. Later in the hall, Drew asks if she thought he was so stupid that he needed her to write the paper for him and storms off, breaking off their relationship. He also said to her "for a genius you're not very smart." In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew is walking with K.C. and asks him if he knows of any girls that are simple and easy with no drama. K.C. points towards the cheerleaders and picks out Marisol, a girl from earlier in the season that wedged between K.C. and Jenna . Drew makes a move on Marisol and they later go out on a date at the Dot. When Peter asks what they want, Drew is the first to order. Marisol orders the same and says that she likes it when people think for her. Drew tries many different ways to win Alli back, including having all the football players do a chant claiming he was the best, Alli refuses and leaves. Later at the dance Adam tells Alli that Jenna needs her in the photo booth. She comes to the photo booth to find the one and only, Drew. As Drew expalined that he felt uncomfortable when she wrote his essay because his whole life people have been telling people how unintelligent he was. Alli understood and tells Drew that she thought he was people smart, not book smart. She always state that she has dated book smart guys and its not everything its thought to be. In the end they get back together and their relationship finally has a title, "Boyfriend and Girlfriend." In My Body Is A Cage (1), Drew scolds his transgendered stepbrother, Adam Torres, for hitting on Bianca and revealing Adam's biologically a girl. He asks angrily what Fitz and Owen did to Adam, but Adam responds that he doesn't want Drew picking his fight for him. Drew doesn't listen and storms out to the front of the school, where Fitz and Owen are. Drew tries to take them on, but is beaten up by Fitz while Owen holds down Adam. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Drew has gotten a black eye from his fight with Fitz because he tried to stand up for Adam. At the dinner with their grandma, Drew is surprised to see Gracie, and not to see Adam. In the end Drew is with Eli and Clare, and Adam and brings Gracie's clothing, Adam is ready to burn them. In Still Fighting It (1), Wesley signs himself up for a Bachelor, in the Bachelor Auction, and Dave thinks that he'll definitely not make it, and asks why he even wants to. Wesley claims that he wants to impress Anya, because he has a crush on her. Dave tries to exclaim that Anya goes for guys more like Drew. Wesley then makes it his obligation to sort of stalk Drew, and see if he could act like him. Later, Wesley is walking by and overhears that Drew needs some chemistry help, Wesley offers to tutor him, and Drew eventually accepts his offer. While tutoring Drew, Wesley tries to act like Drew, and he notices. They then make a deal that if Drew will teach Wesley to be "cool", as long as Wesley tutors Drew to get at least a B+ on there next test. In Still Fighting It (2), Wesley tries to become cool thanks to Drew's advice, after Drew gets a B+ thanks to Wesley on his test. Drew tries to practice test Wesley on his coolness. Drew pretends to be Anya, and he asks Wesley a simple question, like what he had for breakfast, but Wesley gets too nervous and fails. Later, Wesley confronts Anya in a playa' attitude, but awkwardly asks her the wrong questions, and feels awkward when he learns that Anya has to help her mom with her radiation and backs down, and tells her that he is thinking of dropping out of the Bachelor Auction; he runs off, and Drew tags along. Later in the day, he gets a chance to talk to Anya in person along with Riley listening, and he tells her that he's thinking of quiting the auction, but Anya helps him boost his self-esteem, and tells him that he's sweet and kind and that girls will love to bid for him. At the auction, it's his turn to go up, but no girls bid for him, Anya helps introduce him, but no one bids for him. Anya eventually bids $2 for him, and Wesley is happy, and even Drew and Alli are happy for him. In Purple Pills (1), Drew sort of sticks up for Riley when the team is betting on him being gay. Drew tells them to all knock it off when they start fighting because they won the bet. Later he is also celebrating the teams victory of winning their last game of the season. In All Falls Down (1), Alli is sitting on a bench with Drew in the hallways, and is helping him study for the upcoming exams. The begin to kiss, until someone interrupts them. It's Drew's mom, she starts to be a little rude, and makes remarks on how Alli is probably why Drew is failing his grades. Drew is embarrassed and Alli tells her that it's nice to meet her and tries to shake her hand, after she walks away, Drew tries to makeout, but Alli tells him it'd be best if they study for now. A few minutes later Drew is getting study advice from KC, but Bianca is standing in the hallway and is staring at Drew, and making him stare and smile back. While still "studying", KC realizes that Drew isn't paying attention, and decides to give up. Bianca comes over and sits next to Drew, she asks if he can zipper her sweat jacket up because it stuck, when he does she puts her hands on his chest, and they both sorta like it. After, Bianca thanks him and walks away. At lunch, Alli and Drew go and sit down, and they begin talking, Drew claims he wants to study, and they talk. Drew then gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it, but after a little wrestling to get the phone Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending her sexy photos. Drew tells her he doesn't know, Alli gets up and tells him that she's going to beat her up, but Drew tells her that he can handle it, and plus he won't do anything to do their relationship. Alli trusts him. Alli goes to class and tells Clare that she should go after Eli especially since he is kissing her, and he doesn't mind. While Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and tells her that he likes the photos after she asks, but he tells her that her heart belongs to Alli, she tells him that she doesn't care. Bianca tells him that she doesn't care who he's going out with, and if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm. Drew is pressured. In class he tells KC what is going on, he gets another sexy photo from Bianca, and shows KC, who gasps. Before "failing" the exams Drew looks at Bianca who smiles and then looks at Alli who smiles and waves. He is pressured. After handing in his exam, Drew asks Alli if she wants to do something, after school, maybe go to The Dot. Alli tells him that she has to go to Clare's to prepare for the dance but she can cancel. Drew tells her she doesn't have to while looking at Bianca, he Alli to go get all sexy looking. At Clare's house Alli gives pregnancy advice to Jenna, and dresses herself up all sexy like. Alli also learns that Clare is having a lot of drama with Eli and Fitz, and her and Jenna try to help her. While Alli was at Clare's, Drew doesn't know what to do, and goes back in the school, he starts to go to the Boiler Room where Bianca is waiting. She is there outside the door, and is waiting for him, she grabs his hand and undoes his belt, he hesitates before going in but then does. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew, in the Boiler Room and Alli doesn't know yet. In All Falls Down (2), Drew is looking for Alli, and is pressured because he doesn't want her to know about him and Bianca in the boiler room. Adam suggests that he should, but Drew tells him he's crazy. Drew walks up and sits down next to a stunningly dressed Alli who is playing to win chips. Drew and Alli talk until, Bianca walks up to him and talks a bit about the boiler room. Drew explains how after school, Bianca persuaded him to the boiler room, but the only thing they did was kiss. He said reluctantly. Alli asked if that was the only thing, and Drew reluctantly said yes, lying to her. Alli becomes pissed and leaves Drew, and sits in the hallway crying. They don't know that Owen noticed all of this. Drew confronts Alli in the hallway and tells her that it wont happen ever again, and that it was just a stupid kiss. Alli falls for him again, and wipes up her tears and they go back to the dance. But, she makes him promise to never talk to Bianca again, he promises. While discussing it and overhearing Alli and Drew talking while playing for chips at the da nce, Bianca walks up to Alli and tells her that she's crazy to think that kissing was all they did. Alli is stunned, Bianca tells her that she was the only one to keep her clothes on, and that her boyfriend Drew didn't; implying that she gave him a blow job. Alli is pissed and breaks up with Drew, who tries to explain what happened. Alli goes into the hallway where Owen confronts her. Alli sort of tells Owen what happened, and he tells her that any guy is stupid to cheat on her and that guys would pay big bucks to hookup with her. Alli asks how much, and Owen tells her millions but he only has 50. Meanwhile, Drew is playing for chips with Adam, and sees Bianca sit down across from him. He starts talking really loudly about her, and calls her a slut. She says she's not a slut because he's the one who came to her in the first place. Back to Alli and Owen, Owen persuades Alli into going to the boiler room with him, and she does. While, there, he tries to fight her to make out with him, and she fights away, he tells her that that's what they do in the boiler room. At the dance, Drew learns that him and Alli are crowned King and Queen, but he doesn't know where she is. He learns from someone that she is in the boiler room with Owen, and he goes there just in time to make Owen back off of Alli, and asks if she's okay. She is okay but was scared by Owen and they continue to talk. Not knowing that the lockdown is going on, Drew and Adam's mom doesn't know where Drew is and asks Adam, Owen says the boiler room with Alli. She goes down think that Alli gave her son a blowjob. She makes them come upstairs and calls Alli a Whore, and feels sorry for her son. The whole time, Alli and Drew try to explain to her that nothing was actually happening. In Too Deep In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), Drew is trying to convince Alli that it was all Bianca's fault, but she confronts Drew about giving him a second chance. She says she's moving on. She then proceeds to wrap her arm around Clare's arm and walks with her to class. Drew is also seen intimidated by the new school rules during the morning annoucement alongside Bianca. Later that day in the hallway, Drew meets Alli when Mr. Simpson announces Alli to come to th Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuss the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts to comment about the seminar being girls only. Drew insists that she ignore Bianca's teasing and focus on their relationship. In [[Don't Let Me Get Me (2)|'Don't Let Me Get Me (2)']], Drew approaches Alli and Mr. Bhandari catches them. Alli covers it up and claims that Drew is just another member of the science club. Her dad leaves, so does Drew. Later the very next day when Drew approaches Alli and asks to walk her to class. Alli tells Drew that she's leaving Degrassi and that she never should've given him a second chance. In[[ Umbrella (1)| Umbrella (1),]] Drew and Adam are forced by their mom to volunteer for the food drive to improve Degrassi's image. They are in desperate need of volunteers, and in walks Fiona . Drew and Adam both try and convince her to join, mentioning she needs 40 hours of community service to graduate. Fiona then agrees. While volunteering, Drew lays down the flirt on Fiona, but she doesn't give in. Drew seems confused, and Adam jokes around saying she might just not be interested, while Drew believes that is impossible. Adam decides to be Drew's wing man, helping him out, since Drew has always been there to help Adam. Drew is seen classy, dressed in a suit, informing Adam on the research he'd done on her, saying she likes 'classy' guys. Drew tries laying down the moves again in his classy suit, while Fiona clearly states she isn't interested, and leaves. In [[Umbrella (2)|'Umbrella (2)']], Drew and Adam meet up in the hallway. Adam tells Drew about what Fiona said to him and that she wants to give Drew a second chance. Drew talks to Adam for advice, but Adam seems comfortable about her brother and Fiona's stutas, tells Drew to lets Fiona do what she wants. Drew leaves. At the food drive where Drew and Fiona are seen packing foods in the boxes. Adam is seen walking there and smiles at Fiona, and Fiona winks at her and walks towards Drew and is seen flirting with him. A jealousy looking Adam gets sad looking at them. Back at the food drive, Drew asks Adam to what to do with Fiona, Adam gets angry and starts yelling at Drew. Drew figures out that Adam is jealous of him flirting with Fiona, and is concerned that what if Fiona finds out about Adam's secret. He tells Adam's he is not a "guy". Fiona he confronts Drew and tells his brother that he should back off Fiona. Drew accuses Adam of being jealous and Adam tells Drew that since Fiona doesn’t want anything physical, it would be better for Adam to date Fiona. Drew, mad at his brother, screams that Fiona won’t be interested in Adam because physically, he’s a girl. Oh man. He went there. At The Dot, Drew approaches Fiona. Fiona tells him she’s confused by the two brothers and doesn’t understand why Adam was so upset, since he’s always so sweet. Drew realizes that Fiona doesn’t know that Adam was born a girl, and rather than tell Adam’s secret in an attempt to get Fiona all to himself, Drew keeps quiet. In The Way We Get By (1), 'Drew feels like the odd man out because he doesn't have a girl in his life. After numerous rejections, K.C. and Dave tell him it's because he's developed a reputation. After cheating on Alli with Bianca girls consider him gross by association and want nothing to do with him. Bianca flirts with him and tells him he's going for the wrong girls. Drews decides maybe she's right and they end up making out behind a closed curtain. He invites her to the basketball game he's playing in and she considers going but doesn't make a commitment. Drew tells the guys he's found a girl and they're happy for him until they find out it's Bianca. They tell him it's a bad idea and their girlfriends aren't going to want to hangout with her. Bianca shows up during the game and mildly then distracts Drew, causing KC to shoot dirty looks at him since he already told him not to get distracted by her. After they win the game, Drew walks up with his arm around Bianca and she asks what they are all doing next. KC,Dave, Sadie and Jenna look at each other awkwardly before Jenna asks in an annoyed tone "She's coming"? Drew looks at the group then says "I know when I'm not wanted" and walks off with Bianca. In [[The Way We Get By (2)|'The Way We Get By (2)]], Drew gets K.C. and Dave get their girlriends and meet him at The Dot so they can really get to meet bianca. Bianca asks Jenna hows her pregnancy is going and says she looks good, barely bigger than before. Jenna snaps back at her so Drew tells Jenna to calm down and K.C. tells him not to talk to his girlfriend like that. Jenna calls Bianca a slut for taking guys to the boiler room. Bianca says she doesn't need them talking crap about her and leaves. Drew tells Dave, Sadie, K.C. Bianca is great and their the ones with the problem. Drew and Bianca go to the revine and start making out when Bianca says Drew shouldn't go to the basketball game just to show K.C. and Dave how imporant he is to the team. Then Drew is approached to take "magic mushrooms" by one of Bianca friends. Drew nervously declines after Bianca says he doesn't ride that train, but Drew accepts the mushrooms anyway. Later Drew decides he doesn't want to let the team down and go to the game when Bianca tells him the drugs are just starting to kick. Drew shows up right before the game starts and is clumsily and awkwadly talking to K.C. and Dave. K.C. asks 'You're high at the biggest game of the year?' and Drew giggles then agrees. When Audra (Adam and Drew's mom) comes over to wish them good luck she takes him to locker room where she discovers he is high.The next Drew appologizes to K.C. then Bianca when she asks is he done being sorry and to hangout she tells him she is not his judgy friends. In Jesus, Etc. (1), Drew is seen auditioning to drum on Sav's live demo. After Sav originally tells him that Alli would kill them if he lets him audition, Drew tells hims that he's trying to move on and Sav seems to need him. Drew proves to be the best drummer and the next day, Sav calls him to tell him the good news. After they finish practing, Bianca comes in, saying they look cute and ask to take a picture of them showing off their rockstar pouts. She is the first to notice Alli walk up behind them. Drew awkwardly says hi to her but she just says "drumming with the enemy, Sav?" and storms off leaving Drew, Sav, and Bianca to look at each other. In Chasing Pavements (1) Drew is seen with Bianca when Alli returns to Degrassi for the first time after she left. He is also been mentioned by Alli and Clare for taking Grade 10 maths when he is in Grade 11, and the cause of Grade 10's lowest math scores. In Chasing Pavements (2) During the annoucement, Drew arrives to find out that there is no prizes awarded to pupils for passing the math test. Drew refuses to go to the study help, since he doesn’t think there is anything in it for him, but Bianca wants a dance and forces Drew to go to the study session, where Alli helps him out. During the test, Drew is seen prepared and ready to take the math test. Later Mr.Simpson reveals that everyone including Drew have passed the test, and he gives the green signal to go ahead with the dance. In [[Drop the World (2)|'Drop the World (2)']] Drew, Bianca and Dave are partying in K.C.'s apartament. Later, K.C. and his friends are able to make it to the hospital. Jenna is shown with Chantay and the baby. Season 11 Drew's relationship with Bianca, and more importantly, his life is put in danger when Bianca's crazed ex boyfriend, Anson, returns to win her back. Put in an impossible situation, Drew may find himself doing something he never thought possible and could die. Trivia *His mother is a member of the school board. *Drew has a hard time academically with his grades. *He takes grade 10 math. *Drew has liked or has been involved with at least one girl from each grade since his introduction to the show: Jess (Grade 9), Alli (Grade 10), Bianca (Grade 11), and Fiona (Grade 12). *Drew was hazed by Riley and Owen when Drew discovered that Riley was gay and was planning on blackmailing him. *Drew is the second Degrassi QB to be in 11th grade instead of 12th, the other being Riley Stavros. *Drew is an amateur drummer. *Drew is the the third athlete at Degrassi to get involved with drugs.The other two being Jimmy and Riley. *Drew wanted to be Sav's drummer, but Alli didn't approve. *Drew did drugs because of Bianca. *Drew gets horny a lot. *Snuck Bianca into his house past curfew and has sex in the living room on his couch. *Wanted by a gang. *Has went out with many girls. *Is a pretty boy. *Does bad things. *Was involved in Anson's death. Quotes *{In What a Girl Wants (1)}: "And I'll have a large double double, once you two ladies are done with your sewing circle. (Refering to Sav and Peter) (First Line) *"If I can't play, nobody can." -Drew to Riley *"For a genius, you're not very smart." -Drew to Alli *Wesley: "I signed up for the bachelor auction." Drew: "You're barking up the wrong tree, Wes." *"I know all about the two Rileys theory." -Drew to Riley *"It's all that slut's fault!" -Drew to Adam about Bianca *Alli: "Why are you here?" Drew: "To stop you from making a huge mistake." *"Unless you want me to tell the entire team, I suggest you step aside for QB one." *"Well, my only solution involves a time machine... and a big box of condoms. I'm sorry, I can't help you." *Jenna: "She called me fat." Drew: "She wasn't wrong." Jenna: "I'm pregnant!" *"You're gonna be parents at fifteen. Real winners." *Audra: "Are you high?" Drew: "Yes ma'am... Very!" *Bianca: "I tried, I really did." Drew: "The problem is, they didn't." *"Is it...thirsty in here...or is it just me?" *"You just had to go and handcuff yourself to my girlfriend?" *"Does "ugh" mean yes in Hindi?" Drew to Alli *"This crazy stuff never happened to me before you came along." *"Please don't kill me. *"You want me to shoot someone?" *Audra: "DREW! Answer the question... "Drew:" W-..what question?" Audra: "Are you high?" Drew: "Yes ma'am... Very." ''-laughs-'' *"Last night, me and Bianca were making-" Dave: clears throat and points to little kids listening to converstion. ''Drew: "Oh." Dave: "You and Bianca were making a sandwich." Drew: "Yes. A really awesome sandwhich. Until my mom walked in." K.C. and Dave: "OOOOOOOOHHHH!" Relationships *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 'You Don't Know My Name (2)' (1013) ***Break Up: 'All Falls Down (2)' (1024) ****Reason: Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Don't Let Me Get Me (1)' (1025) ***Break Up: 'Don't Let Me Get Me (2)' (1026) ****Reason: Alli realized she shouldn't have given him another chance, and left Degrassi for an all-girls school. * Bianca DeSousa **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 'The Way We Get By (1)' (1035) ***Break Up: 'Spring Fever' (1101) ****Reason: Drew thought she was still with Anson. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Spring Fever''' (1101) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Juniors Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Step-siblings Category:Cheating Category:Sex Category:Athlete Category:Drugs Category:Fights Category:Sports Category:Family Issues Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Affairs Category:Musician Category:Band Category:Degrassi Basketball Team Category:Breakups Category:Siblings Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Season 11